Hocus Pocus
by Sweet Emmanuel
Summary: College is the best years of your life, they said. College gives you sense of independence and responsibility, they say. However college can also give you false hope, false love. People in college are more mature, this is also false. College changes people for better or for worse. Its all just false hope.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hocus Pocus**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AGU.**_

_**Note: I decided to do a more serious story, one without anything supernatural. I will stick mainly to the original characters with one or two of my own new original characters one male and the other female. I don't know who this story will mainly focus on my Dil. I haven't made a story all about. Also Chuckie because I love him. This story will focus mainly about them on their struggles with life, love, hate, and sadly deaths of loved ones. Also since I haven't been making much stories about Annkia or Kristof Finster my other ocs I guess I can add them as well.**_

_**Summary: College is the best years of your life, they said. College gives you sense of independence and responsibility, they say. However college can also give you false hope, false love. People in college are more mature, this is also false. College changes people for better or for worse. Its all just false hope.**_

It's the middle of August and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was soon to be Dylan's first year of college this coming fall. Dylan was going to a community college close by to his house because he didn't want be far away from home. Unlike Tommy who moved away to Los Angeles, to go to college for film directing. Or Kimi who moved to Japan to go to her dream college, Phil and Lil stayed close by going to the same college. Though they all were on their second year of college unlike Chuckie, Angelica, and Susie. Chuckie was in the same four year community college Dil was planning on attending, he was on his third year. Angelica and Susie attends another community college twenty miles away and are on their last year. Unlike Angelica Susie is planning on going to a six year university after she is finished. Everyone was basically doing their own things. The Finster twins Annkia and Kirstof were starting their freshmen year of high school.

Everyone was grown up and out and about doing their own thing. Due to Kimi and Tommy living so far away they only visit during, holidays or vacations. However they didn't visit this this summer vacation, Dil sometimes misses his brother because they aren't as close as they use to be. Tommy doesn't even know about his girlfriend Cassie, they started dating the year Tommy went off for college and he was in his senior year of high school.

Cassie Carter, she was a beautiful girl with elbow-length strawberry blonde hair and lovely gray eyes with the mixture of baby blue. She wears glasses with thick black frames. She doesn't like showing off to much which Dil loved about her. She is intelligent and believes in logical, now I know your thinking why would he go for a girl who loves logical while because during his junior year of high school he decided to put all the alien nonsense behind. He wanted to mature as a person.

Dil did mature even if it took a while, he slowly let go of his childhood things. He was more focused on his future and he can definitely see Cassie in his future. She was his queen everything he wants in a girl. She was smart, pretty, and funny a total package. Speak of Cassie what was she saying. Dil was to busy daydreaming about her he wasn't paying attention.

Cassie frowns deeply snapping her fingers in front of Dil's face. He shakes his head staring at her, he felt terrible he wasn't listening. "Dylan, did hear anything I said?" She scowls.

Dil felt like a deer caught in the headlights frozen in place. He honestly hasn't heard one word coming out her mouth, he lowers his head in defeat. "I'm sorry but I didn't, but I have a good reason why!" He exclaimed looking at her.

"Oh..really? Enlighten me" Cassie said with a sour look. She hated when he wasn't paying attention, it made her feel like he was ignoring her.

"I was to busy daydreaming about how beautiful, intelligent, and funny you are" Dil answered truthfully. This made Cassie blush brightly and looks away in embarrassment. "You look adorable blushing".

"S-shut up Dylan and listen to me I'm really nervous about meeting your family" Cassie confessed with a small frown. She was finally meeting his parents after a year and a few years of dating. She was putting it in hold because she was to nervous she felt like she was going to mess something up. "What if they don't like me?".

Dil can tell why she was nervous, his mother hated when Kimi and Tommy was dating and didn't approve of their relationship. Though Kimi did have a history of playing with men's hearts, however her and Tommy loved each other. Sadly their relationship ended after two years because they were going off to different colleges.

"I'm sure my mom would adore you. You shouldn't be so nervous she is happy to finally meet you" Dil reassured his girlfriend and reaches out grabbing her hand. Cassie smiled bright and nods her head this meeting his family just might be the death of her.

"I hope you are right Dylan, also before we go to meet your mom my mother wants to know if you'll join us on a camping trip tomorrow" Cassie asked with a huge smile. This will allow her to spend more time with him since she is going to a college an hour away from his.

"I'd love to join your family on a camping trip" Dil said with a huge grin. He stood up from their seat and grabs her hand walking out the Java Lava. They were on their way to have dinner with his family. Cassie's hands were sweating as she entered Dil's car. She wanted to make the best first impression on his parents. She takes a deep breath then slowly opens her eyes. Was this how Dylan felt when the first met her family, just like she did he reassured her she'll be fine.

_**Flashback Starts**_

_Dil was pacing back and forth in Cassie living room, he would fix his shirt every two seconds. They were waiting for her parents so they can leave for dinner. Cassie came from a rich family and this made him very nervous. What if they didn't like him, what if they don't think he is worthy of their daughter's heart. Him and Cassie have been dating for six months and three days and her parents wanted to meet the lovely guy who stole their daughters heart._

_Cassie giggled quietly at her pacing boyfriend she found it cute that he was nervous. She already knew her parents were going to love him. "Dylan can you sit down already? Your pacing is starting to make me nervous" she confessed. Dil stopped pacing and sits down beside Cassie with his legs shaking. She rolls her eyes "Dylan.." She said sternly._

_Dil calmed down, whenever she said his name it gave him butterflies. Many times he tried to get her to call him Dil but she simply refused. He asked her why she would call him Dil and she replied with "because I like you normal name and that's what I will call you". He didn't bother her again after that though he wasn't going to lie he loved how his named rolled off her beautiful lips._

_Her parents finally made their way downstairs with huge grins, Dil looked completely surprised they didn't look a day over thirty. 'I wonder if Cassie will age like them, gracefully' he thought to himself. Cassie stands up and Dil copied her movements, he took a deep breath before approaching them. _

_"Its finally nice to meet you sir and ma'am" Dil said holding out his shaky hands towards his girlfriend's parents. Her parents laughs at him lightly and pull him into a tight hug._

_"Sir and Ma'am?, please call us Frederick and Sarah" her dad said with a bright smile pulling away from the hug. He places his hand gently on his shoulder. "Its finally nice to meet the young man who makes my princess the happiest she has ever been". _

_"You can call this old guy Frederick if you want. I want you to call me mom" her mother said with a lovely smile. She pinches his cheeks gently which caused him to smile. "Its such a shame a Chase isn't here, I'm sure you'll get along great" she said mentioning Cassie's twin brother. All and All the whole meeting her family went perfect._

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**Note: That ends this chapter, hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter we will find out how it goes with Cassie meeting his family. Also question should I make Cassie and Dil break up when they enter college? Love it? Hate it?.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hocus Pocus**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AGU or Original Characters. I Do Own Cassie and Chase Carter and Annkia and Kristof Finster's.**_

_**Note: I have decided to put These Poor Suckers and Children, Aiden Discovers His Powers and The Perfect Robot (even though I finished the second chapter) on Hiatus. I did this because I want to focus mainly on Hocus Pocus and Love and Rugrats. I can't work on so many chapters and stories at once and I like these two stories more. When I finish Hocus Pocus I will update The Perfect Robot. I might discontinue These Poor Suckers and Children and redo them completely to make a lot more since and fall perfectly together because they were basically rushed. I also discontinued 2nd Generation Enough rambling I'm just going to get on with this story. **_

Dil parked his car in his parents driveway turning off the car. Cassie takes on final deep breath before slowly exhaling, she normally was nervous about meet her boyfriends parents before. This time was different somehow maybe because she wanted to spend herself with Dil, she wanted her in laws to love her. Dil reaches over gently taking his girlfriend's hand in his. She glances at him with a small smile before opening the car door. She stepped out flattening down the sides of her dress. She was wearing a white dress with pink polka dots, she had on white small heel booty boots. Her hair was done in curled.

"How do I look? Am I showing to much skin?" Cassie asked in a shaky voice as she and Dil walk up towards the Dil. Dil laughs looking over at his girlfriend it was funny how nervous she was. She even looked completely adorable with the outfit she picked out. "Dylan...?" She questioned biting gently on her bottom lip.

Dil sighs softly and grabs hold of her shoulders. He shook her lightly before speaking "you look beautiful and my parents will adore you like I do". Cassie looks up at him nodding her head believing every word he said he would never lie to her. Dil smiles leaning capturing her lips into a gentle kissed she happily returned it with her eyes closed. He pulled away a few minutes later.

"They'd love you" He reassured her before knocking on the door. Cassie fixed her hair and dress one more time before the door was opened by a boy with orange hair. He did say his mom invited the whole family non-blood related of course. "Hey Chuckie".

"Hey Dil, this might be your girlfriend" he said fixing his glasses holding out his hand folds her. She grabs it and he kissed the back of her hand. "I'm Charles, though my nickname is Chuckie".

Cassie giggles with a bright grin. "Nice to meet you Charles I'm Cassie" she said politely. Chuckie released her hand and steps aside allowing them inside. He pulls Dil to the side with a smile.

"You sure do know how to pick them. Maybe you can help me out?" Chuckie asked.

Dil shakes his head laughing. "Why should I help you I thought you like Angelica? You giving up already?" He asked with an raised eyebrow. Chuckie had the biggest crush on Angelica when they were little and it soon grew into love. He knew that Chuckie loved her to much to simply just let her go.

Chuckie sighs heavily and puts an arm around his friend's shoulder. Since Tommy had left Dil and Chuckie had gotten closer, they were best friend's now but no one can simply replace. In Chuckie's heart Tommy was his bestest friend as in Dil's heart Tommy was the best brother in the whole world.

"You what happened was Angelica confessed her undying love to Harold. Long story short they date and I'm just here" Chuckie said with a sad sigh. He removed his arm and grins. "So what you say? Help me out?".

Chuckie had changed a lot from when they were kids, he was no longer the boy the was scared of his own shadow. He was a football and basketball jock now. Way back then Chuckie wasn't good at any sport but when a lot of practice he found he actually loved sports and does football for college and basketball as volunteer work with little kids.

Dil watches him carefully and nods his head. "I will help you okay? But if it doesn't work out our you don't like the girl don't come running to me again". Chuckie smirks and the two fist bump before he walked off going into the kitchen.

Cassie walks over towards her boyfriend who wraps his arm around her waist. "What was that all about?" She asked confused about the whole exchange.

"Chuckie just want me to hook him up with someone. Do you know any girls the might be interested?" Dil asked. Cassie shakes her head "Sorry Dylan, I don't know any girls they'll like Charles...unless" she said with hesitation.

Dil raised an eyebrow and looks at his girlfriend. "Unless what?".

"I know this girl who is friends with my brother. Her name is Ginger Foutley. She is single but I don't know if she is looking for a boyfriend. She is attending college with me this fall" Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"We can talk more about this after dinner" Dil told her walking her into the kitchen,

Cassie greeted his parents politely which caught their attention greatly. Didi was pleased with her attitude and asked her to help set the table which she gladly did. She met Lillian, Phillip, Angelica, and Susie. She was told Tommy was out of town for college and didn't want to come back this year and Kimi was out of the state for college she wanted to come but didn't have enough money this year. They finished dinner and all the kids left the adults alone going into the living room to talk.

"What are you planning on studying for college Cassie?" Susie asked

"I plan on studying zoology, I plan on being a zoologist" Cassie said proudly with a loving smile. Susie nods her head approving the answer.

Angelica scrunched her nose up. "Ew you want to work at a smelly zoo and help stupid animals".

Cassie was completely offended by Angelica comment and frowns deeply crossing her arms. "I have you know Angelica, zoologist don't only work at the zoo we travel saving animals. And I have you know animals are intelligent". She looks away from her glaring at the ground.

"I didn't mean to offend you, don't take it personally" Angelica said rolling her eyes. Cassie growls and glares over towards her she hated girls like Angelica.

"You disrespected what I wanted to be which is a zoologist. So I will take it personally. You are only disrespecting me but also all the animals who haven't done anything to you" Cassie voiced. This was a reason why Dil loved Cassie, she was smart and stood up to what she believed in.

Angelica blinks in confusion soon furrowing her eyebrows. "You know what! I don't care about them stupid animals or you wanting to be a stupid zoologist".

Cassie giggles softly confusing Angelica.

"What you laughing at four eyes?" Angelica growled.

"I get it now you latch out for attention. You're an attention seeker and honestly it is completely unattractive" Cassie stated looking Angelica in the eyes. "You know you can get your point out without latching and making yourself look stupid".

"Did you just call me stupid, Dil you better get your girlfriend" Angelica said annoyed.

"Dylan doesn't need to 'get me'. And if you were listening I didn't call you stupid". Cassie shrugged her shoulder. "You just hear what you want. If it isn't some positive about you, you immediately latch out".

"You know nothing about me little girl, so shut up" Angelica said glaring at Cassie. This caused her to giggle again.

"You are right, however anyone can read you because you are an open book" Cassie looked down at her watch and stands up. "I overstayed my welcome, can you take me home Dylan?". Dil stands up and walks over towards. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. And Mr. Pickles I enjoyed it" she called out.

"I'm glad you did. Come back anytime we enjoy your company" Didi said.

Cassie walked out the door with Dil following after her. The two got into the car. "Dinner was fun, though I can't say I like your cousin" she frowns.

"Don't worry about it babe, many people don't". Dil reassured his girlfriend with a smile, she returned it and he drove off towards her house.


End file.
